Sei mit uns, sprach die gute Hexe von Oz
Sei mit uns, sprach die gute Hexe von Oz ist die 20. Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Während Mary Margaret in den Wehen liegt, sind die Bewohner Storybrooks in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, um sicherzustellen, dass Zelena ihr das Neugeborene nicht stiehlt. Doch trotz allem schafft es Zelena, das Baby zu entführen. Nachdem sie auch Emmas Zauberkraft gestohlen hat, wird es schwer, ihr etwas entgegenzusetzen. Doch David und die ganze Truppe stellen sich ihr und Rumpelstilzchen im letzten Augenblick entgegen. Da Regina sich zum Guten gewendet hat, kann sie nun sogar helle Magie anwenden und so Zelena besiegen. Und sie rächt sich nicht an ihr, sondern sperrt sie ins Gefängnis von Storybrooke und versteckt den Anhänger, in dem Zelenas Magie gebündelt ist, in ihrer Gruft. Inhalt Da Mary Margaret Wehen hat, bringen David, Henry und Emma sie sofort zum Krankenhaus. Dr. Whale weist ihr sogleich ein Zimmer zu. Zur gleichen Zeit spinnt Mr. Gold eifrig Stroh zu Gold und Zelena kommt zu ihm. Sie hebt die goldenen Schnüre vom Boden auf und verwandelt sie in ein goldenes Gehirn, das sie zu Reginas Herz und Davids Schwert legt. Freudig weißt sie Mr. Gold darauf hin, dass ihr nur noch eine einzige Zutat fehlt. Im Schloss des Zauberers von Oz beobachtet Zelena, wie Rumpelstilzchen Regina in der Märchenwelt das Zaubern beibringt. Sie ist eifersüchtig und wütend, da ihr der gleiche Zauber viel einfacher von der Hand geht, als ihrer Schwester. Dann wird Zelena von Glinda, der guten Hexe des Südens, überrascht, die sich ihr höflich vorstellt und sich bedankt, dass Zelena den Zauberer als Schwindler entlarvt hat. Glinda möchte, dass Zelena ihre Kräfte nicht verschwendet und nicht länger in der Vergangenheit schwelgt. Glinda bittet Zelena, mit ihr zu kommen und ihre wahren Schwestern zu treffen. Zelena lässt Mr. Gold alles für ihren Zauber vorbereiten, während David im Krankenhaus seine Frau zu beruhigen versucht. David ist zuversichtlich, da Regina und Emma gerade einen Schutzzauber um sie herum errichten. Gleich darauf kommt Hook zu Emma und entschuldigt sich, dass er ihr nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Er versucht ihr zu erklären, dass er lediglich das Beste für Emma und Henry wollte, doch Emma will davon nichts hören. Aufgebracht will sich Emma auf den Weg zu Zelena machen, um sie zu besiegen. Sie möchte allein gehen, doch David besteht darauf, dass Hook sie begleitet. Bevor Emma mit Hook aufbricht, verabschiedet sie sich von Henry, der ebenfalls siegessicher ist. Nachdem seine Mutter gegangen ist, unterhält sich Henry mit Archie, dem er erzählt, dass er nach einem Apartment für sich und Emma in Storybrooke sucht. Vorsichtig fragt Archie ihn, ob er sich überhaupt mit Emma über die Wohnungssuche beraten hat, doch Henry meint nur, dass es logisch ist, dass sie sich in ihrer Heimat eine Wohnung suchen. Indes sind Emma und Hook unterwegs und diskutieren über Emmas Leben in New York und dass sie dorthin unbedingt zurückkehren möchte. Hook versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie solche Angst davor hat, in Storybrooke zu bleiben, weil sie sich hier eine glückliche Zukunft aufbauen kann und das nicht gewohnt ist. Die beiden werden von Zelena unterbrochen, die Mr. Gold dazu bringt, Hook unter Wasser zu drücken. Sie stellt Emma vor die Wahl, Hook zu retten, oder ihre Magie zu behalten. Glinda hat Zelena mit zu den anderen Hexen von Oz genommen und stellt ihr die beiden vor. Die Hexe des Nordens steht für die Weisheit, die des Ostens für Mut und Glinda für Liebe. Sie bitten Zelena, den Platz der Hexe des Westens einzunehmen, die für Unschuld steht. Glinda erklärt Zelena, dass es prophezeit wurde, dass sie sich ihnen anschließen wird, da es heißt, dass eine mächtige Hexe durch einen Wirbelsturm nach Oz gebracht wird. Zelena erkennt, dass die Prophezeiung auf sie zutrifft, und Glinda bittet sie, von ihrer Eifersucht auf Regina abzulassen. Als sich Zelena und Mr. Gold auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus machen, kann Emma Hook aus dem Wasser ziehen. Da er nicht atmet, drückt Emma ihm ihre Lippen auf den Mund, damit er wieder Luft bekommt. Hook kommt wieder zu sich, aber gleichzeitig verliert Emma ihre Magie. Erneut beobachtet Zelena ihre Schwester, lässt dann aber davon ab. Stolz taucht Glinda hinter ihr auf und beglückwünscht sie zu dieser Entscheidung. Sie übergibt Zelena eine Halskette, die ihre Kräfte bündeln und wachsen lassen wird. Glinda erklärt außerdem, dass Zelenas Kräfte verschwinden, sollte sie den Anhänger an der Kette jemals abnehmen. Glücklich nimmt Glinda Zelena in den Kreis der Hexen auf und hält ihr dann einen Spiegel hin. Darin erkennt Zelena fröhlich, dass die grüne Farbe des Neides verschwindet und sie nun wieder eine normale Haut hat. Kurz darauf zeigt Glinda Zelena den Westen, über den Zelena nun wachen soll, als sich plötzlich ein Wirbelsturm erhebt. Jener trägt ein Haus nach Oz, aus dem Glinda und Zelena ein Mädchen befreien, das sich ihnen als Dorothy vorstellt. Zelena ist von dem Erscheinen des Mädchens irritiert und Glinda lädt Dorothy ein, mit ihnen zu kommen. Im Krankenhaus strecken Zelena und Mr. Gold alle nieder, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen, während Mary Margaret ihr Baby zur Welt bringt. Strahlend vor Freunde halten sie und David ihren kleinen Sohn in den Armen, doch da platzt bereits Zelena in das Krankenzimmer. Sie lässt die frischgebackenen Eltern erstarren und schnappt sich das Baby. Die Hexen von Oz bereiten Dorothy einen herzlichen Empfang und Glinda bemerkt, dass Zelena nicht mit der neuen Situation umgehen kann. Zelena, die erneut grün wird, hat in Glindas Buch der Prophezeiungen nachgelesen. So hat sie erfahren, dass sie zwar die Hexe des Westens ist, dann aber zum ultimativen Bösen wird und durch Dorothy besiegt werden soll. Während Glinda meint, dass Zelena ihre Zukunft selbst in der Hand hat, glaubt Zelena den Worten in dem Buch. Als Mary Margaret und David wieder aus ihrer Starre erwachen, ist Mary Margaret am Boden zerstört und David will Zelena sofort verfolgen. Er wird jedoch von Emma aufgehalten, die gestehen muss, dass sie ihrer Kräfte beraubt wurde. Henry fällt ein, dass auch Regina Zelena aufhalten kann, da in ihr ebenfalls weiße Magie steckt, wie sich gezeigt hat, als sie den neuen Fluch durch den Kuss der wahren Liebe brach. Zelena erschreckt Dorothy und will mit einem Feuerball auf sie losgehen. Überrascht überschüttet Dorothy sie mit Wasser, das den Feuerball zum Erlöschen bringt, aber gleichzeitig Zelena schmilzt. Als von Zelena nur noch eine wässrige Pfütze übrig ist, ruft Dorothy panisch nach Glinda, die feststellt, dass sich die Prophezeiung nun erfüllt hat. Sie beruhigt das verängstigte Mädchen und da Dorothy zurück nach Hause möchte, schlägt Glinda vor, dass sie Hilfe beim Zauberer von Oz suchen, der nach Zelenas Vernichtung nun wieder zurückverwandelt sein muss. Nachdem die beiden gegangen sind, ersteht Zelena aus der Pfütze wieder auf. Sie hat ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht. Zelena hat nun alles für den Zauber bereit und drapiert Baby, Herz, Gehirn und Schwert in einem Kreis, um in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Mr. Gold schwört, sie dennoch irgendwie zur Strecke zu bringen, als Emma, David, Hook, Regina und Robin auftauchen. Zelena lässt Mr. Gold auf den Trupp losgehen und sie scheinen hilflos unterlegen, bis Regina ihre weiße Magie aktiviert. Es gelingt ihr, Zelena den Anhänger abzunehmen, wodurch diese ihre Macht verliert und sich das Portal in die Vergangenheit wieder schließt. Die Gruppe nimmt das Baby, Davids Schwert, Mr. Golds Gehirn und Reginas Herz an sich. Rachsüchtig will sich Mr. Gold an Zelena vergreifen, doch Regina nimmt den Dolch an sich und hält ihn davon ab. Obwohl Regina ihm die Revanche für seinen Sohn gönnen würde, meint sie, dass sie nun auf der Seite der Guten stehen und Zelena nicht töten werden. Im Schloss des Zauberers bittet Dorothy darum, wieder in ihre Welt zurückkehren zu dürfen. Der Schatten-Umriss des Zauberers gewährt ihr diesen Wunsch und zaubert Dorothy die magischen Schuhe an die Füße, die sie zurück nach Hause bringen sollen. Dorothy schlägt die Hacken dreimal aneinander, woraufhin die Schuhe sie davontragen. Dankend wendet sich Glinda an den Zauberer und sagt ihm, dass er sich nun nicht mehr verstellen muss, doch als sich der Vorhang lüftet, wartet dort Zelena. Diese erklärt, dass sie ihre Vergangenheit verändern will, woraufhin Glinda meint, dass sie auch ohne Dorothy jemanden finden wird, der Zelena aufhält. Damit dies Glinda nicht gelingt, schickt Zelena sie in die Märchenwelt. Nach dem Kampf wird Zelena in eine Zelle gesperrt und Regina versucht ihrer Schwester zu verdeutlichen, dass sie glücklich ist, ihre Rache an Snow nie vollendet zu haben, da sie sonst niemals Henry bekommen hätte. Regina will Zelena auch eine zweite Chance geben. Anschließend bringt Regina Zelenas Anhänger in ihre Gruft. In seinem Laden trifft Mr. Gold auf Belle, die ihm glücklich in die Arme fällt. Sie hat von Regina seinen Dolch erhalten und möchte ihm diesen geben. Mr. Gold will allerdings, dass Belle den Dolch als Zeichen des gegenseitigen Vertrauens behält. Er verspricht, sich nicht an Zelena zu rächen, und macht Belle einen Heiratsantrag, den sie strahlend annimmt. Samt Baby kehrt David ins Krankenhaus zurück und legt Mary Margaret ihren Sohn in die Arme. Emma beobachtet die beiden und erklärt Hook dann, dass ihre Magie nicht zurückgekehrt ist, sie diese aber in New York ohnehin nicht brauchen wird. Sie geht mit Henry zurück zu ihren Eltern und Hook schaut ihnen betroffen nach. Unterdessen hat Mr. Gold sich auf den Weg zu Zelena gemacht und offenbart, dass er Belle einen falschen Dolch überlassen hat. Er hat den echten und kann tun, was er will. Zelena ist in die Enge getrieben und betont, dass sie völlig machtlos ist und nichts gegen ihn ausrichten kann. Mr. Gold sind ihre Worte egal und er rammt Zelena den Dolch in den Rumpf, wodurch sie versteinert und zerbricht. Nachdem er gegangen ist, verschwinden die Bruchstücke von Zelenas Körper und in Reginas Gruft leuchtet Zelenas Anhänger strahlend grün auf. Dann strömt grüner Rauch aus ihm hervor und verbreitet sich in der gesamten Stadt. Der Rauch erreicht den Ort, an dem Zelena in die Vergangenheit reisen wollte, und das Portal öffnet sich. Kategorie:Staffel Drei Episode Kategorie:Episode